la noche escalofriante de halloween editado hoy 2
by teddyelosodefelpavanegaserazo
Summary: es un cuento


Capítulo 1: El mal escondido

"¡Diana! ¡Cuidado con el monstruo peludo irlandés!" Martin Mystery se paró frente a su hermana protectoramente mientras la criatura saltaba hacia delante, estirando sus brazos.

"Retrocede, señor", gruñó Martin, disparando la red hacia la bestia. Se encogió con un gemido y luego se encogió hacia atrás en los límites.

Martin sonrió y luego se volvió hacia Diana. "Estás bien sis," le preguntó engreídamente.

Ella levantó una ceja. "No quiero volver a hacer eso otra vez ... pongámoslo así".

Su hermano la soltó, aún sonriendo. "Martin Mystery lo ha vuelto a hacer", declaró triunfante.

Diana puso los ojos en blanco para mirar hacia arriba y ver un helicóptero blanco perla a la vista.

"Buenos agentes de trabajo", comentó una mujer con pelo corto, claveteado, color cuajada. Saltó del helicóptero y agregó: "Sin embargo, hay un problema".

"Uh oh," Diana hizo una mueca. "¿Qué?"

"Nuestros ojos de buey no están funcionando muy bien", respondió MOM frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh", dijo Martin frotándose la nuca. "¿Eso significa que podemos montar en tu súper genial helicóptero?"

La mujer gruñó.

Martin dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. "Uh ... supongo que no"

"Dije que no estaban trabajando muy bien, no que no estuvieran trabajando, Agente Misterio", corrigió MOM con severidad. "El ojo de buey está en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de estos bosques"

Diana tragó saliva. "Y supongo que no va a darnos un paseo que hay en el helicóptero todo tan fresco.

MOM se rio pero de repente se detuvo. "No." luego se enderezó. "Tengo asuntos que atender. El Centro ha estado extremadamente ocupado últimamente y no tengo suficiente tiempo para dar paseos a la gente y demás".

"Este no es un tipo de misión secreta que intentas lograr, ¿verdad?" Martin desafió.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" MOM preguntó.

Martin se burló. "¿Dónde has estado los últimos años?"

La mujer al mando solo parpadeó. "Está bien", comentó ella. "Diviértete caminando", con eso los dejó parados en medio del bosque en algún lugar de Canadá.

Justo cuando el helicóptero se fue volando, Diana gruñó. "¡Humph! ¿Quién necesita que la lleven?", Se quejó ella.

Martin esperó un momento para responder y luego dijo: "Vamos, aunque no tenga respeto por sus agentes, todavía está al mando".

"Por mucho que odie estar de acuerdo contigo", suspiró Diana. "Tienes razón,"

Los dos adolescentes caminaron con dificultad hacia el borde del bosque y entraron en un pueblo tranquilo y oscuro.

Diana agarró el brazo de su hermano. "Qué fue lo que dijiste acerca de que esta era una misión secreta", cuestionó.

"Hmm ..." el rubio solo respondió, mirando su U-Watch. "Está apuntando hacia allá"

Diana se quedó mirando su dedo. "Uh, la alcantarilla?" ella dijo.

"Vamos, uno", respondió Martin, empujando su prólogo.

Diana miró en la cuneta. "Martin," gruñó ella. "No veo nada y si este es uno de tus trucos ..."

De repente, una luz brillante la cegó mientras se enrollaba directamente hacia su hermano.

Martin la tiró. "Suéltame maldito," siseó.

"Dios mío," replicó Diana quitándose el polvo de los pantalones. "Un poco sensible"

"Oh, cállate", gruñó.

"Hey Marty, ¿estás bien?" Ella le preguntó tocándose la frente. Él le dio una palmada en la mano. Ella lo tomó de vuelta, herida. "Vamos a encontrar el ojo de buey", dijo, aturdida.

Diana echó otro vistazo al U-Watch. "Wow, eres inteligente", señaló ella. "El U-Watch está indicando detrás de la alcantarilla, no en eso".

"Cállate, niña," escupió.

"Oye", Diana sintió náuseas en su estómago, pero sin más le siguió detrás de la alcantarilla, donde descubrieron una sustancia líquida azul que parecía agua.

"¡Lo encontré!" Diana exclamó.

"Lo encontré", protestó su hermano.

"¿Que te pasa?" Diana exigió.

Caminó por el ojo de buey, hirviendo de ira.

Se encontraron en Torrington, excepto que era de noche y de forma espeluznante porque todo estaba muy ... oscuro y nunca se les permitió salir de sus habitaciones, así que esta fue la primera vez.

Diana olvidó su furia y agarró a su hermano. "¿Soy solo yo o este lugar es un poco espeluznante por la noche?"

Martin sacudió su mano. "Sólo eres tú", comentó con frialdad. "¿Y sabes qué?" añadió.

"¿Qué?" Espetó Diana

"Has sido tan desagradecido"

" Que ?" su hermana gruñó.

"Te estoy salvando ... todo el tiempo", explicó Martin a toda prisa. "Y nunca me agradeces, ni siquiera haces nada bueno por mí".

"¿Qué provocó esto?" Diana preguntó. "Estabas bien antes de la misión"

"Lo estaba", estuvo de acuerdo Martin, "Pero antes no me di cuenta de lo insolente que eres realmente"

"Martin," Diana pisó furiosamente su pie. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Mira que lo estás haciendo en este momento", observó Martin. "Bueno, ahora pagarás", sonrió malvadamente.

Diana se arrastró hacia atrás, corriendo hacia los casilleros. "Martin, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Y comenzó con un golpe muy cruel en la cara.

Capítulo 2: Confusión

Diana se despertó alrededor de las 4:00 AM acostada en el pasillo. Ella gimió de dolor cuando se dio la vuelta. Finalmente, la niña de cabello castaño echó un vistazo a sus brazos y piernas. Estaban llenas de moretones y cortes. Ella se quedó sin aliento recordando la horrible noche. "Martin", murmuró ella. Él la atacó. Sí, ella recordaba el momento más aterrador de su vida.

Los pasillos todavía estaban envueltos en la oscuridad. Diana se levantó con toda la fuerza que tenía y trató de recordar más de lo que sucedió. Él sólo la dejó . El dolor y el dolor habían hinchado la parte de su corazón donde había estado su hermano. Esa era una cosa muy poco parecida a Martin que hacer. Él era normalmente el que la protegía de los daños que acababa de causarle.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ya manchadas de agua salada. Lentamente, la niña volvió cojeando a su dormitorio y se desplomó en su cama ... llena de dolor.

Los rayos del sol brillaban a través de su ventana, rociando la luz por toda la habitación de Diana. La niña se levantó por una fracción de segundo, pero de inmediato se sentó nuevamente sintiendo la sensación de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Ella había pasado por muchas cosas y estaba sorprendida de no haber pasado por el shock.

Más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando ella lentamente se dejó caer de la cama y se desplomó en el suelo, sollozando, dejando escapar su profundo dolor. Su hermano, su único hermano, que ni siquiera era un verdadero hermano, la maltrató. Él sacó su ira sobre ella. Su corazón gritó de dolor ya que no podía creer su vida.

Un golpe repentino en la puerta hizo que Diana echara la cabeza hacia arriba.

"Oye, Di? Dormiste y como tu hermano, asumo la responsabilidad de llevarte a clase"

Diana gritó y sollozó más, sollozos profundos y con el corazón roto. "¡Déjame en paz! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! Haré lo que sea, no me hagas daño".

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

"¡No te preocupes Diana! ¡Te salvaré!" Lloró Martín. Miró alrededor de la habitación, finalmente viendo que no había nadie aquí. Entonces finalmente se le ocurrió a quién estaba hablando.

Diana se cubrió la cara con los brazos heridos. "Por favor", suplicó ella.

"Diana, estás herida", Martin examinó, horrorizado, dando un paso adelante.

"Por favor, Martin", rogó Diana. "No vayas más lejos"

"Está bien, Di, estoy aquí". Martin respondió, con dulzura.

"No, no me lastimes", suplicó Diana, retrocediendo contra la pared golpeando su cabeza violentamente. Ella ignoró la sangre que goteaba.

"Diana, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Martin pregunto "Sabes que nunca te haría daño".

Las lágrimas se derramaron más. "Simplemente no me toques", gritó ella.

Martin alcanzó la mano de su hermana, pero ella la retiró, sus ojos brillaban de miedo.

"D, qué te pasa ... y de dónde son esos moretones. Vamos, háblame".

"¿Quieres saber de dónde son de Martin?" Diana graznó. "¡Son de ti!"

Martin se levantó hacia atrás con horror. "¿Qué? ¡No, no pudieron!"

"Déjame solo, monstruo", siseó la hermana entre sollozos.

Martin la obligó a un abrazo con el que luchó, pero finalmente se rindió y se desplomó en sus brazos, llorando más fuerte que nunca.

Aún más confundido, Martin apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de su hermana tratando de calmarla.

"Está bien", dijo. "Creo que podemos saltarnos la clase"

"No", Diana sollozó. "No podemos". Se levantó de mala gana y se sacudió la ropa justo como la noche anterior.

"No nos preocupemos, Di", le aseguró Martin. "Encontraremos a tu atacante"

"Martin", dijo Diana con severidad. "Me atacaste. ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas nada de esto?" exigió.

"¡Porque no pasó, Diana!" Martin lloró pero de inmediato se lo devolvió.

Diana señaló sus moretones. "Bueno, algo pasó". Ella lloró aún más para "aligerar" el estado de ánimo.

Las cejas de Martin se juntaron con la sinfonía. "Lo siento Di, pero ... incluso si hiciera esto, espero que sepas que no era mi intención"

Salió de la habitación a regañadientes y deseó que su hermana estuviera bien.

Tal vez la de Diana no esté faltando a las clases, pensó, pero yo sí.

Se quedó en la cama pensando durante aproximadamente una hora hasta que su U-Watch pitó repetidamente.

Encontró el ojo de buey en el cajón de su calcetín. "Y ahora funciona," gruñó la rubia.

Martin Mystery ... claro!

Billy lo saludó. "¿Por qué el humor solemne, Marty?" Preguntó.

Martin no lo miró. Billy se rascó la cabeza.

Las puertas correderas se abrieron e inmediatamente escuchó el "¡Agente Misterio!" Billy dejó atrás el ascensor en una fracción de segundo, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

"Agente Misterio, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando anoche?" MOM regañó.

Martin agachó la cabeza. "No sé de qué está hablando todo el mundo", respondió sacudiéndolo.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó la mujer. "Tal vez recuerdes esto", apuntó un control remoto hacia una enorme pantalla de televisión.

De repente, Martin vio con horror como se abusa de Diana, no sólo físicamente sino también mentalmente. Estaba lanzando insultos desagradables a su izquierda y derecha. No importaba cómo ella sollozaba y le suplicaba que lo detuviera, él seguía yendo y luego finalmente se marchó.

El videoclip duró aproximadamente una hora. Y Martin se sentó, mirando todo el asunto. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda.

"Yo nunca ... ese no era yo!" él gritó. "MAMÁ sabes que yo no haría eso!"

"Exactamente", respondió MOM. "Ese es el problema."

"Um", dijo Martin. "¿Ese es el problema?"

"Creo que estabas poseído esa noche, Martin", continuó MOM, mirando peligrosamente al otro lado de la habitación. "La pregunta es por quién…"

Martin se revolvió en su sueño anoche. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero, de repente, salió disparado hacia arriba. Martin no tenía idea, pero sentía que tenía la necesidad de ... ir a Diana. Se resistió ... tan duro como pudo. Sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de un palo porque estaba determinado a no irse de esta habitación.

"No", murmuró tercamente. "No iré ..." Con gran esfuerzo se volvió hacia su U-Watch y llamó a MOM

"¡MAMÁ!" gritó él, retorciéndose.

"¿Qué pasa, Martin?" exigió la mujer.

"Necesito tu ayuda ... Tengo la repentina necesidad de hacerlo", no tuvo que terminar.

"Espera, te enviaré un ojo de buey. Mientras tanto ... ¡quédate donde estás!" MOM ordenó.

Martin se aferró al palo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Por qué quiero lastimar tanto a mi hermana? Martin luchó contra sus pensamientos tentadores y cerró los ojos, esperando el pitido que finalmente llegó.

Apuntó a su cómoda y enseguida saltó a ella. La seguridad de El Centro lo abrazó mientras caía por el ojo de buey azul.

El misterio de Martin ... Despejado

Billy no lo saludó esta vez. Simplemente fue directo al ascensor. Se disparó hacia arriba llevándolo al gerente de la actividad paranormal.

Martin cruzó las puertas corredizas con los ojos abiertos. "MAMÁ, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"

La mujer severa pensó un rato. "Hmm ... creo que haremos un bio-escaneo con mi Ultra U-Watch para ver si hay algo dentro de ti"

Martin tragó saliva. "Suena genial,"

MOM lo escudriñó de arriba abajo y esperaron el análisis. Ella se quedó sin aliento, mirando los resultados. "No estás poseído por nada", corrigió ella. "Has sido maldecido"

"¡¿Qué?!" Lloró Martín, molesto. "Maldito ... ¿cómo?"

"Bueno", comentó MOM. "Parece ser energía espiritual de algún tipo, pero es raro. Es como si no hubieras hecho nada, pero alguien deseaba que hicieras ... lo que acabas de hacer".

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido", respondió Martin, confundido. "Traté de lastimarla más de una vez, excepto que esta vez no tuve éxito". Luego añadió: "Además ... ¿por qué Diana quiere que la lastime?"

Mamá pensó más. "Tal vez no fue Diana", concluyó. "Solo para asegurarte, ¿hubo algo extraño en tu última misión?"

"¿Además de que Octo-Monster intenta matarnos? No. Casi no recuerdo nada", Martin trató de recordar su última misión.

"Quise decir además de él", aclaró MOM.

De repente, Martin tuvo una serie de flashbacks. Imágenes borrosas de su última misión. ¡Recordó haber salvado a Diana del monstruo, luego no haber podido ir a buscarla, luego ir a la ciudad y luego a la alcantarilla!

"¡Lo tengo!" De repente exclamó. "La alcantarilla. ¡Ahí es donde pensé que el U-Watch estaba apuntando!"

Mamá levantó las cejas. "¿Que pasó?"

"No lo sé", respondió Martin. "Hubo un destello brillante y eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de levantarme en mi cama esta mañana".

"¿Adivina a dónde iremos?" MOM preguntó.

Martin suspiró. "Investigar,"

"¿Cómo te volviste tan inteligente?"

Abrió un ojo de buey a la pequeña ciudad de Canadá.

"Pensé que eso no funcionó", se quejó Martin.

"Ayer no fue así", respondió MOM. "Pero Java lo arregló"

"¿Qué?" Martin pregunto "¿ Java lo arregló? Pero él tiene como ... miedo a la tecnología"

La mujer suspiró. "No preguntes, sigamos moviéndonos. ¿Qué alcantarillado fue?"

Martin se tragó la memoria. "Ese", concluyó finalmente, señalando.

Se acercaron y alcanzaron su punto máximo debajo.

"Ciertamente no veo nada", comentó MOM. "Pero hagamos un bio-scan más rápido".

Cuando el análisis apareció, se quedaron en shock. Que era la energía espiritual y que pertenecía a un espíritu llamado, "Nocturna suppressio"

"Es latino verdad?" Martin pregunto

"Sí", respondió MOM. "Sí, es latino para Nightmare"

Capítulo 3: Confianza

Diana abrió su casillero, ignorando el dolor abrasador en sus brazos. En ese momento, Jenny caminó directamente hacia ella y se quedó sin aliento.

"Diana… niña, ¿qué pasó?" Su rostro lleno de ella y la preocupación.

"Uh, me caí de mi bicicleta ayer", respondió Diana. "No te preocupes por mi"

"Eso debe haber sido un accidente," le dijo tristemente Jenny. "Tal vez deberías ir a ver a la enfermera de la escuela. Estoy segura de que ella podría hacerte sentir mejor?"

Diana negó con la cabeza. "No, creo que debería ir a clase. Gracias de todos modos", dejó a su amiga de pie en medio del pasillo, confundida y dolorida.

Suspirando, Diana colocó sus libros sobre su escritorio en una clase de biología, ignorando las miradas ardientes de sus compañeros. Incluso la maestra se ve perturbada. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

En ese momento, Martin apareció en clase cargando sus cosas.

"Sr. Mystery, le importa explicar a la clase por qué llega tarde y por qué no vino ayer?" El señor Black preguntó.

"No, no lo sé. Estaba en un negocio familiar". Martin le lanzó una mirada a su hermanastra, pero ella lo ignoró y miró su libro.

El señor Black se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, debería verte en tu asiento, joven. No creo que tu familia me haya enviado una nota".

"¿Importa?" Martin desafió. "Están en el hospital ... o al menos deberían estarlo"

Diana cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no parecer herida o escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su hermano. Ella quería estar enojada con él. Ella quería que él sufriera como castigo. Pero cada vez más se daba cuenta de que esto era algo que él no habría hecho.

"Por favor, siéntense", repitió la maestra.

"Como desees", respondió la rubia, tomando asiento detrás de Diana. Ella hizo una mueca y no se atrevería a mirar atrás.

El hombre continuó con su lección hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Una mujer alta de color pelirrojo paso a través de él "Me gustaría ver a Martin Mystery; se va para el día"

Martin dio un paso hacia MOM secretamente sacando su lengua al Sr. Black.

"Muy bien", remarcó la maestra fríamente.

Mamá miró a Diana y se encogió. Se volvió hacia Martin y murmuró: "Vamos"

Estaban de vuelta en su oficina cuando dijo: "Veamos la leyenda-dex y veamos quién es realmente Nocturna".

Martin miró la computadora. "Aquí, dice que Nocturna Suppressio es un espíritu maligno de" Pesadilla "", inmediatamente Martin pensó en el Sandman. "Este espíritu es conocido por poner a sus víctimas en contra de ellos para hacer de su vida una pesadilla".

De repente, Martin se sintió enfermo. ¡Diana debe haber deseado que nunca la lastimara y siempre estuviera allí! Cerró los ojos y dijo: "Cuando algo apareció en la alcantarilla, Diana se vio tan afectada técnicamente que me echó la maldición".

MOM estaba en pensamiento profundo. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido ... pero, ¿cómo levantamos la maldición de ti y Diana porque recuerdas, ella también se vio afectada?"

Martin sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé,"

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez podríamos ejercitarlo?" Sugirió martin

"¿Qué?" MOM preguntó. "¿Cómo supones que hacemos eso?"

"Bueno, tal vez si la víctima muestra que no tienen miedo y no se molesta de alguna manera, tal vez salga el espíritu y podamos atraparlo".

"Hmm ..." MOM respondió. "¿Como lo que hicieron con el Sandman?"

"Exactamente", exclamó Martin.

"Bueno, eso podría funcionar. Iré por Diana. Pero quiero que esperes en la enfermería. No los quiero a los dos en la misma habitación. No creo que ella confíe en ti todavía"

"Oh", respondió Martin con una mueca. "Supongo que no"

Martin miró a través del cristal mientras el gerente le explicaba a su hermana lo que habían descubierto. De vez en cuando, Diana asentía y estaba de acuerdo, pero también su rostro se arrugaba y parecía que su corazón (metafóricamente) se estaba hinchando.

Al final, Diana respiró hondo y entró en la enfermería. Martin miró hacia arriba. Apenas podía respirar. ¿Que estaba haciendo ella?

"Um ..." Diana comenzó. "MAMÁ me dijo que había una maldición en ti y" no pudo terminar.

Martin tampoco habló.

"Lo siento", admitió finalmente.

Una lágrima goteaba por la mejilla de Martin. "¿Para qué, hermana?" Él sostuvo su mano, pero ella se la quitó.

"Aún así, no confío en ti", le dijo Diana, dándose la vuelta, llorando a sí misma.

"Usted sabe que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?" Martin le pregunto.

"Sí, lo sé Martin".

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber", respondió el hermano.

"Está bien", y con eso se fue.

Martin se secó las lágrimas de pareja y se sentó derecho. Sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que su hermana pudiera estar cerca de él normalmente, pero ella solo tendría que intentarlo para que el exorcismo funcionara.

Se recostó en la cama de algodón, pensando en su pobre hermana, preguntándose cómo le dolían esos moretones. El chico rubio hizo todo lo posible por no llorar. El intentó. Pero pronto las lágrimas se derramaron como una cascada.

Entonces la persona más improbable vino a consolarlo, MOM

Lo rodeó con el brazo y le dijo: "No te preocupes por ella".

Aunque avergonzado, Martin apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y la sacudió. MOM no estaba acostumbrada al afecto. Normalmente lo evitaba, pero ahora sentía pena por uno de sus mejores agentes. Quería hacerlo sentir mejor, porque sabía cómo se sentía él por su hermana. Ella sabía lo protector que era él.

Escena retrospectiva:

Martin Mystery y Diana Lombard entraron en las puertas del Centro por primera vez. Estaban desconcertados por todo lo que veían. Los ascensores, las estaciones de trabajo, todo. Y cuando vieron a las extrañas criaturas que también trabajaban allí, se asustaron de sus pieles. Diana agarró el brazo de su hermanastro y prácticamente se colocó detrás de él.

Inmediatamente, MOM vio la conexión entre los dos. "Puedes dejar de esconderte detrás de tu hermano", explicó. "Ellos no te harán daño", MOM estaba a punto de alcanzar a Diana cuando Martin la retiró.

Estaba a punto de decir 'No la toques' cuando MOM comenzó a hablar sobre el Centro.

" Estás en una organización diseñada para monitorear toda la actividad paranormal en el mundo", afirmó. "Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que ningún extraterrestre o monstruo perturbe la vida normal de los humanos. La razón por la que te he traído aquí es que creo que ustedes dos serían excelentes agentes. Físicamente", miró a Martin. "Y mentalmente," miró a Diana.

"¿ Agentes para hacer qué?" Martin cuestionó.

" Para investigar la actividad paranormal en el mundo normal", comentó MOM sin problemas.

" ¿A qué te refieres?" Diana finalmente habló.

" Captura monstruos", simplificó MOM.

El agarre de Diana sobre el brazo de su hermano se apretó. "Martin", murmuró ella. "¿Dónde estamos?"

Fin del flashback

Martin se levantó lentamente. "MOM creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco"

"Se mi invitado", dijo mamá con simpatía.

"Gracias, mamá", dijo Martin cerrando los ojos.

"De nada Martin Mystery"

Capítulo 3: Se inicia una misión.

Diana Lombard yacía en la cama pensando esa noche. Ella no sabía qué tan segura estaba. Ella no sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando con Martin, pero deseaba que él estuviera aquí. La niña sabía que era peligroso y no iba a intentarlo, pero cada vez que se sentía mal, no era a Jenny a quien iba, ni a Marvin, sino a Martin. Saber cuándo más necesitaba a su hermano; Ella no podía tenerlo, no como un amigo o un hermano.

En blanco, Diana se quedó mirando una pantalla de televisión en su habitación. Era totalmente negro. Ella suspiró y se levantó. Tristemente, ella hurgó en viejas cintas y finalmente encontró una que valía la pena ver. Era la de su decimotercer cumpleaños. Una vez que lo puso, sonrió. Fue la mejor fiesta de todas. Ella siempre lo recordaría.

Martin corrió por ahí gritando, acababa de comer un montón de pastel. Diana trató de atraparlo, gritando también, aunque no tenía mucho pastel. Le había robado a su Barbie, incluso ahora parecía infantil que se enojara a los trece años, pero era de cuando era más joven y le gustaba cuidar los recuerdos.

" Cierra los ojos", ordenó su hermanastro, riendo.

" Martin," Diana regañó. "Ese es mi único juguete de cuando era más joven devuélvelo"

" Espera, lo haré", dijo. "Pero solo tienes que cerrar los ojos"

" Bien " , asintió Diana obstinadamente. "Pero si no me lo devuelves, se lo digo a papá. Eso es lo único que queda de los recuerdos de mi hijo.

" Solo cierra los ojos", instruyó el niño de catorce años.

Diana finalmente lo hizo y le tendió las manos con impaciencia. Al instante algo cayó en ellos. Se sorprendió porque pensó que su hermano estaba tratando de engañar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, gritó.

Era una nueva muñeca Barbie que estaba en mejor forma.

" Gracias Martin", gritó abrazando a su hermano. "Pero ya no juego con las muñecas Barbie"

" Bueno, pensé que a las chicas les gusta ese tipo de cosas", se quejó.

" Eso está bien, sin embargo", respondió rápidamente Diana. "Porque me encanta de todos modos"

Era extraño porque Diana no podía recordar a quién demonios estaba filmando. Ahora se dio cuenta de que era algo embarazoso para ellos porque alguien con una cámara lo estaba mirando todo el tiempo, siguiéndolos por toda la casa.

Salió de la cama y buscó en el cajón. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Era la muñeca Barbie. Ella lo sacó y estaba a punto de llorar. La nota todavía estaba adjunta a ella.

Querida Diana ,

Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y disfrutes de una nueva muñeca. Tienes suerte de no haberte sacado nada de la revista Paranormal Monthly porque yo también estaba cerca, pero no tenía ganas de que me abofetearan.

¡Disfrutar!

Su hermano,

Martín

Diana sonrió para sí misma. Sí, eso definitivamente sonaba como Martin. Se alegró de que le consiguiera la muñeca en lugar de algo espeluznante y viscoso, porque no se le había ocurrido que en casi todas las misiones había limo involucrado. No es de extrañar que haya un gadget específicamente diseñado para escanear limo (Slime Scan).

La niña estaba a punto de levantarse y agarrar una bolsa de hielo cuando se encontró a sí misma colapsando en el suelo y llorando. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía tan sola que era insoportable. Diana ansiaba ver a su hermano y no le importaba si era inestable.

Martin estaba sentado en su habitación leyendo un cómic cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta. "¿Quién es?" él llamó.

"Es diana"

Martin cerró los ojos. "No ahora", murmuró. "No en la noche", sabía que si la veía de nuevo, la necesidad podría venir. Sin embargo, Diana lo ignoró y entró sin permiso.

Ella abrazó a Martin con fuerza. Él rodeó su espalda y clavó sus uñas en ella. "Diana mueve!" gritó.

Ella trató de escapar pero él era demasiado fuerte. "Lo siento", se quejó. "Estoy tratando de retirarme pero no me deja"

El dolor envolvió a Diana. "Martin, por favor, déjalo," su voz no estaba en pánico.

"No puedo", se quejó Martin.

"Si puedes", Diana alentó a ignorar la picadura. "Por favor, sabes que puedes.

Martin alcanzó la mesilla de la cama y la apretó, soltando a su hermana. "Diana corre!" le gritó a ella.

Ella no se movió.

"Diana, respeto tu valentía, ¡pero te tienes que ir!" Ordenó martin

"No quiero dejarte", tartamudeó.

"Diana, sin ofender, pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tú. Te podría matar fácilmente. Usted tiene que salir. Ve a buscar MOM o algo, pero debe salir!" Martin le rogó.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de su hermana. "Lo siento, confié en ti", gritó (literalmente). Con eso ella se dio la vuelta para curarse y salió de su habitación.

Martin se enfureció con furia. "No puedo creer que casi la lastime de nuevo".

Una vez que se fue para siempre, Martin se cayó al suelo y sollozó. No podía dejar de llorar porque su corazón estaba tan hinchado por el dolor. Su propia hermana ni siquiera podía estar cerca de él porque tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Martin respiró profundamente para tratar de respirar mejor pero no pudo encontrar la fuerza. "Necesito superar esto", murmuró. "¡Enviaré a ese fantasma al infierno para siempre poner un dedo sobre mi hermana!" (Poniendo un dedo indirectamente).

Llamó a MOM y ella lo llevó al Centro.

"Casi lo hice de nuevo", dijo con vergüenza.

MOM se estaba concentrando detrás de su escritorio por un rato. "Necesitamos deshacernos de este espíritu"

"Exactamente mi pensamiento", Martin estuvo de acuerdo.

"No creo que tu técnica de ejercicio funcione, Martin", confesó MOM.

"Entonces, ¿ qué crees que funcionará?"

"Me imagino que cuando lleguemos. Todo lo que sé es que este espíritu está hecho de energía eléctrica". MOM se puso en el pensamiento profundo.

"¡Entiendo!" Martin exclamo. "¿Recuerdas el Doppelganger?"

"Sí,"

"¿Recuerdas cómo lo derrotamos?" Martin pregunto

"Yo no estaba allí"

"Hairspray! Estaba hecho de energía eléctrica!" Lloró Martín.

"Por supuesto", dijo mamá con su voz serena y serena.

"Necesitaremos cebo", dijo Martin pensando.

Luego, al mismo tiempo, ambos dijeron a coro: "Diana".

"Por última vez dije que NO!" Diana se dio la vuelta y resopló.

"Por favor", rogó Martin.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Marty, ya soy un cebo para otra persona", se volvió y puso mala cara.

Martin retrocedió, herido. "No es mi culpa, Di", comenzó a darse la vuelta hasta que Diana lo llamó.

"Espera", dijo ella. "Voy a venir con"

Martin sonrió.

"Pero aún no confío en ti", se quejó ella.

La sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro. "Caramba, gracias hermanita"

Cuando volvían al centro, los dos no se hablaban en absoluto.

"Ustedes dos se comportan", murmuró MOM mientras caminaban por el ojo de buey de regreso a Canadá. Entonces comenzó.

Capítulo 4: Ups

Caminaron por todo el pueblo en busca de algo sospechoso antes de comenzar. Una vez que vieron que no había gente en las calles, revisaron el plan.

"Está bien", dijo MOM comenzando el informe. "Diana, estarás en un lugar que es bastante obvio tratando de enojar al espíritu".

"Di cosas como, no me asustes", sugirió Martin.

"Sé lo que tengo que decir", espetó Diana.

"Tranquilos ustedes dos, no he terminado". MOM escupió. "Ahora, como decía, cuando el espíritu ataque a Diana, Martin lo rociará con laca para el cabello y vendré con una caja segura para poner sobre la criatura. ¿Entendido?"

Los dos adolescentes asintieron.

"Está bien, Diana", dijo mamá "¿Estás lista?"

Diana meneó la cabeza arriba y abajo.

"Vas a quedarte allí junto a la alcantarilla", explicó MOM.

Diana salió y Martin la agarró del brazo, "Ten cuidado", advirtió. Ella lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que lo decía en serio, pero no quería creerlo.

"¡Hola feo!" Diana gritó. "¡No me asustas! ¡Mi hermano no es tan malo!" ella esperó mientras nada pasaba.

"Sé que piensas que eres tan fuerte, pero que eres un cobarde que no sale así", ella todavía esperó mientras no había nada.

"No creo que vaya a pasar nada", comentó Martin.

"Espera" dijo mamá

Diana tomó una piedra y la tiró por la alcantarilla. Luego hubo algo extraño. No escucharon el sonido que deberían haber escuchado. Diana tragó un paso atrás.

De repente, una criatura gigantesca emergió de la alcantarilla, silbando y escupiendo. Diana lo miró con horror. Definitivamente no parecía un espíritu.

"Martin" MOM se aferró al brazo del agente. "Está en su verdadera forma, no en la energía espiritual".

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Martin ya cargaba contra la cosa con laca en la mano, empapándola con la sustancia pegajosa. Dejó caer la botella finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Oops", murmuró.

Antes de que pudiera mirar, la cosa le dio un golpe a Diana. Ella se agachó, cayendo sobre la grava.

"¡Diana!" Martin gritó. "¡Nadie le da un golpe a mi hermana!"

Dio un paso delante de ella, pero el monstruo ya estaba preocupado por MOM que intentaba dividirlo en dos con un I-Cutter (sin éxito). La derribó con su cola, haciéndola salir fría.

"¡MAMÁ!" Los dos adolescentes lloraron.

Martin corrió hacia ella y la bestia se volvió hacia Diana. Se disparó las puntas de su cola. Se lanzaron hacia ella increíblemente rápido.

Corriendo, medio paralizado, Martin se deslizó justo delante de su hermana recibiendo el golpe. Las púas le atravesaban la piel como cuchillos. Diana tembló detrás de él.

"M-Martin", gritó ella. Diana envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hermano y lloró.

"Por favor levántate", suplicó ella.

En ese momento ella sabía que podía confiar en él. Ella sabía que él siempre la había protegido. Él no atacó las pocas noches atrás, algo más lo hizo. No era el No, no lo fue. Cuando se inclinó, se dio cuenta de que estaba empapando su cabello en lágrimas.

Enderezándose se mordió el labio. "Martin, siempre me has protegido. Ahora me toca a ti protegerte".

Gimió y gimió en el suelo. Diana se secó las lágrimas de la cara y presionó sus dedos contra el pecho de Martin, con la otra mano ella agarró una punta. "Lo siento, Martin, esto podría doler", con todas sus fuerzas podría empujar la punta (solo una de ellas) fuera de su pecho. La sangre se derramó en el suelo y empapó la ropa y las manos de Diana.

Se limpió la sangre con sus vaqueros y se paró frente a Martin. "¡Te animo a que intentes tocarlo monstruo!" ella lloró.

Saltó hacia ella así que rodó hacia un lado. El ácido estaba quemando el suelo donde había estado una fracción de segundo atrás. "Él puede escupir ácido", se quejó ella. "¿Quien sabe?"

Diana se involucró en la criatura mientras se acercaba a su hermano. Martin, gritando de dolor, intentó retroceder.

"Espera, Martin", bramó Diana. "¡Ya voy!"

Ella se paró frente a él una vez más. "Usted pone una garra sobre él", advirtió Diana. "¡Y tu muerto ! Pero no como no vas a estar de todos modos"

Le chilló, haciendo que la niña se cayera. Inmediatamente ella se levantó y recuperó su fuerza. Sus ojos ya estaban llorosos y sus moretones doloridos, no se movió esta vez, no importa cuán fuerte chilló la bestia.

Nocturna escupió ácido directamente hacia ella. Ella sabía que si se movía, Martin se rociaría. Cerró los ojos, lloró y esperó a que la picaran. No pasó nada. Diana miró hacia abajo y vio a Martin levantando el reloj con el escudo en U hacia arriba. Luchó por mantenerlo y luego se desmayó.

"¡Martín!" Diana lloró. Se quedó en silencio.

Se volvió hacia el espíritu de pesadilla. Apretando los dientes, dijo, "Usted puede pensar que lo tienes todo, que me has dado un susto? Enhorabuena que tenían me asustan pero sabes qué? Hay algo que todos los monstruos o extranjero deben saber que hay, porque hay una cosa que usted ¡Nunca le hagas a Diana Lombard y eso es un lío con su hermano!

Diana giró la punta hacia el lado afilado y saltó hacia la criatura. Ella clavó la punta profundamente en su corazón. La sangre la roció por completo. La bestia arrojó su cabeza hacia arriba en el cabello y extendió sus brazos abiertos volviendo a su forma de energía eléctrica.

De manera distintiva, Diana arrebató la botella de laca para el cabello pero no encontró nada. Corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás del arbusto donde MOM y Martin se escondían originalmente y agarró la botella extra de laca para el cabello.

La energía espiritual estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Martin peligrosamente. Diana corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su hermano e intentó agarrar la energía. No dejaría de moverse, así que lo intentó de nuevo y no tuvo éxito. Enojada, extendió el spray y expulsó la sustancia a Nocturna Suppressio. Gritó en voz alta y comenzó a congelarse.

Diana inmediatamente comenzó a golpear la pared de hielo con el puño, finalmente se abrió, desafortunadamente comenzó a sangrar allí, pero obviamente en ese momento era el menor de sus problemas.

Ella sacudió a su hermano varias veces hasta que sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, subiendo y bajando. "Martin", dijo Diana llorando en él. "Por favor, despierta. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo!" Empezó a hiperventilar. "Vamos", dijo Diana llorando.

"Estás sangrando", finalmente logró.

Diana se cepilló el cabello empapado de sudor con los dedos. "No mucho, es principalmente la sangre de Nocturna", Martin sonrió levemente. La sangre goteaba de sus labios y goteaba sobre su camisa. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Diana sollozó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ligeramente, apenas audible.

"Me protegiste", gritó Diana en su pecho.

"Tú eres mi hermana; no puedo dejar que te pase nada"

Diana acunó su cabeza en su regazo. "Martin, estás herido muy mal ahora", ella sollozó. "Todo es mi culpa,"

Martin la miró. "No digas eso. Eres más frágil que yo. Se supone que los hermanos mayores deben proteger a sus hermanas"

Diana sollozó aún más fuerte. "Pero Martin, apenas eres más viejo que yo", miró a las otras tres púas que habían atravesado su cuerpo, atascadas. Diana sostuvo su mano muy fuerte.

"Di, estaré bien", dijo Martin.

"Kay, buscaré ayuda", murmuró Diana en su oído. "No te muevas"

Ella corrió hacia MOM despertándola y explicando la situación. La mujer alta miró a Martin. "Enviaré ayuda de inmediato", dijo.

MOM hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas y luego regresó a Diana. "Están enviando un helicóptero sobre,"

"¿Oye eso, Marty?" Diana le preguntó a su hermano. "Se puede viajar en el helicóptero fresco.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Oh, ahora puedo montarlo", más sangre goteaba de su boca. Diana miró hacia otro lado con dolor.

"Todo es mi culpa", continuó murmurando.

"Diana durante los últimos días he tenido que ver esos moretones y cortes y saber lo que te hice. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?" Martin cuestionó.

"Sí, pero estabas poseído". Diana protestó.

Martin cerró los ojos. "Diana", dijo. "El primer paso para mejorar es perdonarte a ti mismo"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Diana, cuya cara fluía con lágrimas.

"Puedes pensar que has hecho algo horrible, pero necesitas perdonarte si quieres que te perdone", respondió Martin.

"No puedo". Diana no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de su hermanastro.

"Entonces no puedo perdonarte, Di." Tosió un poco más de sangre.

Diana sollozó en su pecho miserablemente, ignorando cualquier dolor que le llegara. "Martin", dijo ella. "Me perdono a mi mismo"

Su hermano apenas logró sonreír. "Entonces te perdono ..."

Justo en ese momento, llegó el helicóptero y un equipo médico salió para poner a Martin en el helicóptero. Todo el viaje, Diana tomó su mano y la soltó.

Ella se alegró cuando lo pusieron en la enfermería para la cirugía.

Capítulo 5: El perdón

Diana observó a los médicos del Centro realizar el trabajo quirúrgico en su hermano desde fuera de la enfermería. Billy, Java y MOM estaban detrás de ella. Billy estaba murmurando para sí mismo y lo único que Diana podía atrapar era "Pobre Marty".

Los observó durante horas, sudó y buscó escalpelos para eliminar las puntas afiladas que se incrustaban en la piel de Martin. Parecía tan doloroso que Diana tuvo que apartar la mirada. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba dormido, pero el dolor al levantarse sería muy intenso.

Finalmente, después de horas, el equipo de médicos terminó su trabajo. Diana se sintió tan aliviada que salieron sonriendo. "Bueno…" preguntó ella.

"Va a estar bien, pero cuando despierte al niño estará adolorido. Hay tantos puntos, al menos veinte por perforación". El hombre se secó el sudor de la frente.

"Gracias", comentó Diana. "¿Puede ver a alguien en este momento?"

"Bueno, claro, pero no creo que se despierte por un tiempo".

"Está bien", respondió Diana. "No me importa".

MOM, Java y Billy ya se habían ido a la cama y ya era tarde.

Diana atravesó las puertas de cristal de la enfermería. Allí Martin yacía, sudoroso y soñoliento. Diana no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que estaba bien.

Por un tiempo, todo lo que hizo fue tomar su mano, pero alrededor de las once comenzó a hablar con él. Ella sabía que él podía oírla, pero todavía le gustaba tranquilizarlo con sus palabras.

"Martin, mañana te despertarás y esto parecerá una gran pesadilla", entonces ella se rió entre dientes. "Bueno técnicamente ... lo es,"

Ella suspiró. La niña estaba muy cansada y tenía muchas ganas de irse a dormir, pero no quería dejar a su hermano. Finalmente ella llegó a una conclusión.

Sin pensarlo, Diana se quitó las mantas y se escabulló junto a su hermano. Gimió y murmuró en sueños, pero a Diana no le importó. Ella solo se acurrucó junto a él y acurrucó su cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

"Sabes que las cubiertas son mucho más cálidas ahora"

Diana se sentó. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?" ella cuestiono

"Desde que te arrastraste", respondió Martin.

Diana estaba a punto de levantarse pero su hermano la cogió del brazo. "No vayas sin embargo", dijo. "Me gustan las tapas más cálidas sis". En circunstancias normales, Martin habría tirado a su hermana de la cama, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado ... se imaginó qué demonios.

"¿Diana?" Martin pregunto en medio de la noche.

"Hmm…?" Diana murmuró cansada.

"Te habría perdonado de todos modos"

Diana volvió a dormirse. Esta vez con una gran sonrisa. No importaba por lo que pasaran ella y su hermano, él era su gran protector.


End file.
